Not Afraid
"Not Afraid" is the sixth episode of the eighth season of One Tree Hill and the 158th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on October 19, 2010. As Halloween approaches in Tree Hill, Brooke and Julian get an unexpected visitor, and Nathan begins a new career. Meanwhile, Clay and Quinn struggle with life back at the beach house, and Haley and Mia host an open mic night at Tric. Synopsis Quinn walks out to find Katie and Clay on the couch together, confused as to why Clay is sitting with the person who tried to murder them. Much to her shock, Katie and Clay turn into zombies and prepare to attack her on the count of two, before she runs out of the beach house. Quinn next finds Nathan, who is holding a bloody kidney and also becomes zombified as well, as she runs upstairs to find Haley. Haley has been bitten, leaving Jamie and Quinn as the only non-infected members of the family. Quinn and Jamie run into Clothes Over Bro's to find Julian and Brooke fighting off a horde of zombies. A zombified Jamie leaps onto Quinn preparing to bite her, as she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming, revealing it all to be a nightmare. Plot Memorable Quotes :"How are you feeling today, beautiful?" :"Not very beautiful>" :"Oh, okay I'm gonna grab a mirror. Your reflection should take care of that." :"Stop. Not feeling very good about myself right now." :"You want to talk about it?" :"What's there to talk about its gone. Clothes over Bros, everything I worked so hard to build, its all gone." :"Not all of it." :"Julian, I signed everything away." :"Hey come here. Tell me something, why was Clothes over Bros so successful? Actually, I'll answer that. It's because of you. Every design, every detail, every idea came from somewhere inside of you. And that's still there you can't sign it away." :"Clothes over Bros, was me. Without it, I don't really know who I am anymore." :"Well, good news. Today is Halloween. Even though its a highly over rated creepy witch holiday, the one perk that it is you don't know who you are. You can be anyone you want today." ::Julian Baker andBrooke Davis :"You know how there are a handful of moments in you life, that you just know while it's happening, you're going to remember it for the rest of you life. I had one of those moments tonight. When I looked at Jamie." ::Nathan Scott :"Now that basketball is over, I just keep asking myself this same question, over and over.. will I ever be great at anything again?" :"You'll find it. If there's one thing I'm not worried about with you is that you'll find something to be great at again." ::Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott Voiceover Music Featured Music: *'Can't Be Love '''by Laura Izibor'' *'Golden Frames' by'' KT Tunstall'' *'Good Night Ladies' by Beach Music Quartet *'Holding A Heart' by'' Girl Named Toby'' *'Keep Me Tonight' by'' The Open Sea'' *'Monsters' by''' Onward, Soldiers *'Only Human '''by Ryan Huston '' *'''Possibility by Sierra Noble *'Star' by Kalie & Mister Dunmore *'Take Me' by''' Jarrod Gorbel *'''The Diamond Church Street Choir '''by The Gaslight Anthem *'''Whiskey For The Road by Amy Tipton This episode is named after a song by Eminem. Opening theme song performed by Laura Izibor. Trivia *Although credited, Jana Kramer (Alex Dupre) does not appear in this episode. *The number 23 is the last act of the night, and it's Laura Izibor performing Can't Be Love. This number consistently throughout the series, most frequently as Nathan's jersey number. Haley also has 23 tattooed on her lower back. Episode References *During Quinn's nightmare before Clay and Katie attack Quinn they say on 'on the count of two' which was Clay and Sara's saying. *Haley dress up as a pregnant Tree Hill cheerleader which was her while she was at highschool; pregnant with Jamie. 8x06 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Sylvia Baker Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring Erin Macree Category:Episodes featuring Katie Ryan Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring Madison Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti